Red
by Illienexis
Summary: Aku and Dell are in the same class, and neither particularly care for the vocaloids. But when they pair together on a haiku assignment they confess who they do particularly care for, each in the form of three lines. Honne Dell x Yamine Aku; the first of it's kind.


A/N: Alright, my first Vocaloid fanfic! It's the first pairing of it's kind as well - Dell/Aku. I have this thing for dark-skinned girls with lighter- skinned guys (Huh, like me and my ex bf - who's still my friend). And can someone please make a version of magnet for them? (Or just Aku with any male? She needs more songs. :c) A big thanks to Grace for writing the summary!

I'm hoping i don't do horrible and butcher their characterization, but I think that Dell wouldn't be _as_ hateful to non-Vocaloids, such as Aku. And she's a snarker and a tease in my mind. So, um, here I go!

Info: Basically AU. **Mention of drugs.** Vocaloids, X-Loids, etc. are kinda like cliques. I got 99% of my info from the Fanloid wikia, other 1% is pure headcanon. Theme 1 for my 100 prompts - **Red.**

* * *

Honne Dell was not a very patient person, nor was he kind. Most of all he was envious. Yes, he could be envious. The cooler kids in his school, dubbed 'Vocaloids', were always good at _everything. _Whether it was singing, dancing, acting- they could do it all, and it never failed to piss Dell off about it.

He himself wasn't terrible at singing- at least, that's what Haku and his sister told him. He did pretty well in his art class, and was pretty good in drama (as long as he wasn't the main character). But it seemed as if the sheer willpower he put into everything was easily ruined by the Vocaloids, who easily got through the prestigious School of the Arts.

And here he was, in his fourth period drama, stuck at a table with Kagamine Len (a Vocaloid, whom everyone claimed sang like Dell, but in a higher, more artistic pitch), IA (the new girl, who already seemed to be one of _them_), and Yamine Aku (a rebel who's hair reminded him _way_ too much of Hatsune's). He gave a slight hiss as he felt a foot bump into his, and glared. His 'classmates' really pissed him off. At the call of his instructor, his head snapped to the front of the room, where she was scribbling on the chalkboard.

"Now class, for our next assignment, we'll have you all get in groups of two. You will be writing three haikus-two will be a solo from each of you, and one will be a collaboration." She explained.

"But I thought we were only going to have three," Kaito's voice called. There was a light laughter from the class, with a few exceptions, Dell being one of them. The teacher smiled at him. "No Kaito-kun. Let's say Yuma-kun and Gakupo-kun are in a group. Yuma-kun will write one haiku, alone. So will Gakupo-kun. Then, they'll both collaborate one the third one together. Which, reminds me. You all can only choose a partner that's sitting at your table."

A series of collective groans came from the students, which signaled the start of the project. Len turned to him, but Dell simply returned the glance with a glare. He blinked and looked at Aku. "Aku-san, would you like-"

"Sorry, Yamine's my partner," Dell cut in. Honestly, if he had to choose from the three of them, he would definitely go with Aku, due to her _not _being a Vocaloid, and the fact that she actually wasn't that bad.

Len blinked, an embarrassed flush coming onto his face. "Oh, sorry Dell-san. I didn't know." Aku gave a grin. "S'okay, Len-kun. I'll partner up with you next time, alright?" He nodded, then turned to IA to begin his work. Dell glanced over at her, and blinked when he saw her getting up with her bag.

"What are you doing?" She stopped and looked at him with a bored look. "To smoke weed." She deadpanned. The silence between them lasted all of five seconds before she grinned at him. "Joking, I just thought we should work outside, ya know? Get away from all the sickly perfects in here."

With those words, Dell harbored a slight respect for her.

* * *

"So, according to what I have written down, we're doing a color, a flower, and a season." Dell stated. They were currently laying outdoors, Dell sitting on a smooth, white boulder in the middle of the lush green grass. Aku was sitting on a pure white bench, that matched the white stones that decorated the courtyard, her arms wrapped around her knees, as she sat in the fetal position. He oddly thought that she would be perfect for a sketch in that position.

The girl scoffed, throwing her arms out and falling back on the bench she was sitting on. "Are you kidding? I could do all three of those in one haiku! Tch, so easy!"

The white-haired male narrowed his eyes. "If it's 'so easy', then why don't you do it?" Opening her violet eyes, she shifted her body to where she was facing him. "Write it down. Line by line. Word by word." He nodded, pencil and notepad at the ready. _"A bloody red rose, alive during the winter, revealing it's strength."_

Dell, who had written it down, blinked in amazement. As a matter of fact, he asked for her to repeat it twice more, and she did, as effortlessly and perfectly as...

" A Vocaloid." He murmured. His crimson eyes shifted into a glare, directed to the girl who now had her eyes closed. "You're just like a Vocaloid. No wonder Kagamine wanted to partner up with you." She yawned, and waved a tanned hand in dismissal. "Yeah, I _could_ be a Vocaloid, but being a X-Loid like my friends is way too fun. Plus, I could never be as perfect as everyone thinks they are." Dell raised a brow at that, and with her eyes closed, she continued talking. "Oh, like you don't hear the rumors."

"I'm a Voyakiloid, how would I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're one of the ones who push themselves way too hard, when you're already amazing at what you do, and then constantly angst about it. I know your deal Dell." I blinked. "Since when do you call me Dell?"

"Since when do you speak with a 'Vocaloid'? And yeah, I know I just said I'm an X-Loid, but according to you, I still count. So, anyways, there's a hell of a lot of rumors about them-that Len and Rin have the hots for each other, that Yuma's been sleeping with Piko, Mizki AND Gakupo, and that Kaito and Luka have been dating in secret, so Miku's wrath won't occur. Of course, _some _of it isn't true," She finished, with a smirk that made Dell a little worried about the school's reputation.

"Of course, I think little Len may have a crush on me, and his sister says I'm a bad influence." Dell snorted. "You have an unholy obsession with fire; hang with X-Loids, whom, I may add, hate the Vocaloids more than Voyakiloids, Yandereloids and Pitchloids combined; and tend to skip class. Yeah, it's impossible to see why she doesn't trust you with her baby brother," he sarcastically drawled.

Aku glared, but the expression melted into a haughty smirk. "Aw, so you do notice me. I feel so loved-that I can actually get your attention Dell, is a miracle in itself." The crimson-eyed male scoffed and looked away. "Whatever. Think of another haiku. One just with color this time. I'll do a season."

"Do winter," She suggested, sitting up into her former position. "It's really a beautful season, and you have lots of adjectives that could be used for it. I can stick with red, and we'll collaborate on a flower."

"You know, for a Vocaloid, you aren't as annoying as they are. And for a X-Loid, you aren't as high and idiotic." Dell commented. The white haired girl snorted. "Vocaloids seem to try so hard to hide secrets and be perfect, like they live under false pretenses. X-Loids are wannabe rebels, and all they really do is smoke weed and make stupid plans to kill the perfects."

She turned, placing her feet on the ground and looking Dell in the eyes. "I don't want to live a blatant lie like they do. I'm too proud a person, and I'm my own person. It's usually why I'm only seen with a select group of people. As a matter of fact, the only 'groupie' I know that doesn't do the dumb shit they do is Mete, and she's too shy for my tastes."

Turning her body away again, she sighed and quietly stated, _"Crimson eyes shine bright, Along with my beloved, hidden in the night."_ Writing it down, Dell frowned. He turned over thoughts in his head, while glancing at the courtyard for inspiration. Stopping at Aku, a thought came to mind, and he ran with it. After a few minutes, he finally finished writing.

"Yamine." She turned her head to him. "Yeah?"

Looking at his work, he sighed and began to read. _"The frozen winds blow, leaving behind white snow, to blanket the earth."_ She grinned. "Good job, Honne." The male frowned. "Call me Dell. After all, you've been doing it all day." Her grin softened a bit. "Alright...Dell."

"I kind of wrote the last one too, by the way." Her mouth dropped open, and an irritated look came upon her face. "You know we had to collaborate! Not cool!" Dell smirked. "You'll like it, anyways. _'White hair like a dove, violet eyes like lilac, whom is my beloved?"_ She blinked, then gave a sheepish grin, as she figured it out: he had his own hidden meaning in his poem, just like she did.

"Heh, you're more clever than you let on Dell," She murmured.

His smirk got wider. "Touche, Aku."

* * *

A/N: Yosh! I finally finished this! :D I'm so proud of myself.

Even though I felt as if I did Dell's charachter kind of wrong. But hey, I'm really proud of how the story flows once they get outside. Hooray for me? I'm gonna link this on Tumblr too (cause I can). This is part of a series I'm doing, with different couples and fandoms. By the time I'm finished, I should have over 100 stories. :3 Wish me luck!


End file.
